


Welcome to London [Vid]

by Indrikhole



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrikhole/pseuds/Indrikhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Workaday routine of Metropolitan Police officers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to London [Vid]




End file.
